Kidnapped
by QueenAisha
Summary: Misaki's father comes back to town and wants his daughter back. Knowing Shuko wont give her up, he takes matters into his own hands
1. Taken away

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

He waited in hi car silently in front of the school building as the students came out waiting for a certain little red-head. When he saw her walk out of the building and talk to her friends, he got out of the car and stood where she could see him. He just had to wait, he could take his daughter as soon as she saw him...he just had to wait and be patient with her.

Misaki stood near the school exit with Tamayo, Kotaro, and Hatoko talking about random things. "Suzuhara," Kotaro said as they walked towards the gates. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Tamayo started to feel sick. Misaki blushed and said, "Well...I don't have anything..." she stopped at she saw a man standing next to a car. His green eyes bore into her blue ones."Daddy?" she whispered softly. Her friends looked at her then at the man who looked at Misaki. "Daddy!" she squealed, dropping her things and running to him. He smiled at her and lifted her as she got to him.

"Hey princess." he said to her. She smiled and hugged him tighter "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too Misaki."

Misaki's friends looked shocked. They all thought her father was dead or something. "I want you to meet my friends." she said leading him over to them "Daddy, this it Tamayo Kizaki, Hatoko Kobayashi and Kotaro Kobayashi."

"Kisho Suzuhara." Misakis father introduced himself as.

"So," Tamayo said in her always hyper voice. "You're Misakichi's father."

"'Misakichi'?" he asked looking at his daughter.

"It's a nickname." Hatoko said Tamayo continued with what she was saying and wrapped one arm around Kotaro's neck, nearly choking him.

"Well then ya better talk to Kotaro-chan, he was gonna take poor Misakichi and elope with her."

"WHAT?!?!" Misaki and Kotaro yelled at the same time. Kisho smiled and placed a hand on Misakis head. She glanced up at him and smiled back.

"Let's go Misaki."

"Go where daddy?" Kisho paused for a second like he was thinking of what to say, Kotaro took notice of this and placed a hand on Misakis shoulder.

"Here you dropped this Misaki." said Hatoko handing Misaki the bag she dropped.

"Thanks Hatoko-chan." Hatoko nodded. Kisho looked at Misaki and smiled at her in a reassuring manner.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." he told her. "Let's go somewhere." Misaki looked at her friends and back to her father.

"But-" he stopped her.

"We can drop them off first." Misaki nodded and she followed him to the car.

During the car ride Kotaro was quiet as Kisho asked Misaki questions about school, life at home, her other friends, her relationships and angelic layer.

"This is our house." Kotaro said. "Tamayo's coming in to study...Suzuhara, are you sure you don't want to come with us."

Kisho glared at Kotaro and Kotaro glared back, but no one else in the car noticed. "No," Misaki said. "I'll call you later."

"Call me as soon as you get home." Kotaro urged, Misaki nodded.

Kisho drove Misaki to the nearest restaurant and ordered something for them to eat. As he ordered desert she went to the restroom. Once Misaki was gone, Kisho took a small white bag out of his pocket and mixed a white powder into her vanilla ice cream. When Misaki got back she ate the ice cream and discussed her grades with her father.

"You always were smart." he told her. Misaki blushed and continued the conversation. Kisho looked at Misaki and she yawned suddenly feeling sleepy "Tired?" he asked her.

"A little." she answered yawning. "Then sleep." he ordered softly and as soon as he said that she fell asleep

"Is your little girl okay?" asked a waitress looking at Misaki.

"She's fine," Kisho said "she just ate too much." Kisho tipped the waitress and Picked up Misaki.

Misaki woke up hours later in the back of her father car. She sat up and looked out the window and saw the highway "Daddy?" she asked, still groggy "where are we going?" he glanced back at her not planning on her being awake yet

"Go back to sleep baby." he said "But I have to get home. I have to call Kotaro-chan."

"Shh," he ordered "Go to sleep, we're just taking a little trip, you can call your friend later." Misaki didn't have the energy to argue so she lay back down in the seat and quickly went back to sleep.

Kisho looked back in the rearview mirror at his daughter. He knew it was wrong to drug her and kidnap her but he had to get her away from Shuko somehow, and quietly. Now that he did, he wasn't giving her back

A/N: So tell me what you think, Let me know, R&R


	2. phone calls and prepeation

A/N: I don't on angelic layer, and now that's said on with the story.

Kisho kept driving until he got to the airport. He had been planning this for a while. Everything was set. He had the last piece of his plan. He had Misaki, and he had a friend who would help him.

Flashback:

"Mon dieu!" a woman with black hair and bright golden eyes exclaimed with a hand covering her mouth. "Kidnap your child?!" Kisho nodded looking at her.

"She's not a child anymore." he said handing her a picture of a twelve-year-old girl with red-brown hair and big sky blue eyes. "I missed out on a lot of her life because of her mother moving her to Tokyo. I don't want to miss anymore."

The woman looked at the picture and smiled. "She's beautiful...you must really miss her." she looked at Kisho as he moved closer to her, kissing her fully on the lips.

"I need your help Alavda." he told her. "My child needs me, and I can't raise a twelve-year-old girl alone." Alavda looked at the picture of the smiling girl then back to Kisho.

She sighed and smiled a little "Oui." she said "I'll help you in anyway I can. You just get her here, mon amour." Kisho smiled at Alavda and looked back to the picture.

It wouldn't be long.

Flashback ends:

Kisho carried a still drugged Misaki and her school bag out of the car and into the airport, thankful she looked like a little child, it would look pretty weird carrying a child her age. He looked at her face and apologized silently for what he was doing, be he knew it was good for them both.

"Hello sir," the woman behind the counter whispered as he handed her the tickets "what an adorable little girl!" she exclaimed softly "Thank you." Kisho said then carried Misaki to the Terminal. She rolled in his arms a bit and yawned again.

On the Plane:

Misaki woke up under a blanket, her head felt fuzzy, her eyes were blurry, and her body felt heavy. "Daddy?" she said, her mouth felt dry and it hurt to talk. She felt like she had been hit by a semi. A hand made its way to the top of her head. "Go back to sleep." the voice of her father said but she shook her head and tried to sit up properly. She felt as if she weighed a thousand tons instead of the mere ninety pounds she knew she weighed.

Upon her struggling, she noticed something missing. "Hikaru," she said even though it hurt. She then looked to her father. "Where is Hikaru?" she asked and he looked at her wondering why she was still awake.

"You mean that doll?" he asked and she nodded. He took something out of her school bag and her face lit up as he handed it to her.

Misaki hugged Hikaru tightly as she was handed to her. "I was worried about you." she whispered before drifting back into her drug-induced sleep.

----------------------------------------

Shuko looked at the clock wondering where Misaki was, she hasn't called or gotten home from school. Shuko called her sister "She's not there?" Shoko asked "She hasn't been to my place, If she was I'd be eating now."

So she hasn't been to her aunts house. No need to worry, she has friends to visit as well. She checked in with Ojiro to see is he picked her up from school "No I haven't seen her in a while...is she okay?" Shuko didn't answer, she didn't know herself.

Some days Misaki would go to visit Ringo Seto who loved having Misaki over, Ringo often popped in to visit with no announcement, just to see her "little sister" "I haven't seen the little princess in a while," Ringo said "Is she okay?" Ringo asked then softly asked again "Is my little sister okay?" Shuko didn't want to worry her so she just told her Misaki had left her cell phone at home and she was calling to see if Misaki had stopped by "Well, not today, tell her to see me tomorrow."

After Shuko hung up from her call with Ringo, she began to panic. Where was her child? She knew one more place to call. Misaki had to be there.

-----------------------------------

Hatoko walked by the phone in her house just as it rang. "Hello, Kobayashi residence." she said as she picked it up. "Hatoko?" came Shukos worried voice.

"Hello Mrs. Suzuhara." Hatoko said, a small smile coming to her face. "How are you?"

"Worried Hatoko, I'm worried." she said in a sharp tone making the five-year-old jump. "Misaki hasn't gotten home yet...Oh please tell me she's there."

"Hasn't gotten home?" Hatoko asked "She's probably still with her father." the line grew silent. Shuko dropped the phone and the last thing Hatoko heard from Shuko was an ear splitting scream that could break through glass, the a thud as if something had fallen to the ground.

---------------------------------------

Alavda ran about a large bedroom that would soon have a twelve-year old occupying it. She straightened the blankets on the bed, hung the clothes in the closet, hung up the curtains and put up a few more pictures. This was already fun, it would be better once Kisho got here with the little angel she saw in the picture. She couldn't wait to meet her.

Alavda had bought everything a twelve-year-old girl would need or want in her room. She laughed a little. Misaki wasn't here yet and she was already spoiling her as if she was her daughter.

She smiled at the image. Misaki following her, trying to be like her, calling her "Mama" she'd like that. Who knew, maybe it would be like that. After all in a few more months, She's be Misakis step-mother.

-------------------------------------

Kisho looked at his sleeping daughter. He couldn't wait for her to meet he knew mother. She'd love Alavda and forget all about Shuko. This was much easier than he thought. Just two more hours and their new life could start.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Took me a while since my computer was acting retarded. But I did it. R&R please.


	3. Arrival

A/N: I don't on angelic layer.

Alavda sat next to Misaki brushing her hair away from her face. "Alavda?" Kisho said as he carried the heavy shopping bags in the house. "It's not that I'm not happy you like her but I do need your help."

"Oh," Alavda said standing. "I'm sorry." she took some of the bags and brought them into the room. Now she had enough clothes for the next two years but no doubt Alavda would take her shopping again.

Misaki started to stir softly. "Hmm." she uttered softly. Kisho walked over to her with Alavda following him. Misaki moved around more. She felt much better. Her head was clear, she felt light again, and her mouth no longer felt dry. "Daddy?" she said looking up at him. It no longer hurt her to talk.

"I'm right here princess." he said sitting next to her. She sat up and leaned against him, smiling. "I want you to meet someone." he said stroking her head and motioned Alavda towards them.

Alavda walked closed and sat with them. "Hello Misaki." she said softly.

"Hi." Misaki whispered, smiling at Alavda.

--------------------------------

Shoko ran into the hospital and up to the front desk. "I'm looking for Shuko Suzuhara." she said frantically. The nurse told her where to go and she ran there. "Shuko!" she yelled when she got into the room and ran to her sisters bed. "What happened?"

Shuko was laying there, half conscious, her face tear stained. "He has her." she whimpered.

"Who has who?" Shoko asked holing her older sisters hand.

"Kisho," Shuko said softly and Shoko's eyes widened. "He has Misaki."

Shoko's hand started to slowly slip from Shuko's and she sank to the floor, sobbing in grief .

--------------------------------

Hatoko ran from the living room to her brothers room where he and Tamayo were studying and told them what happened on the phone. Kotaro placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Now," he said calmly. "Are you sure?"

Hatoko nodded, crying. "She screamed as soon as I told her. I think Mr. Suzuhara might hurt Misaki."

"He better not!" Tamayo growled. "If so I'll castrate him myself!" she than began throwing punches into the air.

"Tamayo calm down." Kotaro said pulling Hatoko into his lap and began rocking her back and forth.

Hatoko looked at Kotaro. "Please," she whimpered. "We have to do something to help her."

"But Hatoko," Kotaro said looking at her. "I don't think there is anything we can do."

"ARGH!" Tamayo yelled. "We should have checked this guy out! I should have dragged her in here with us! I should have called her mom!"

"This is my fault." Kotaro confessed. "I knew there wasn't something right about him, I should have said something."

By now, they were all feeling pretty guilty. They all felt that there was something that they could have done to protect their friend.

----------------------------

Kisho left Alavda and Misaki to talk. This was going much better that he thought.

"They have angelic layer here." Alavda told Misaki. "And a piffle princess. I'd be delighted to take you there tomorrow."

Misaki smiled brightly. "I'd like that." she didn't seem to mind the fact that she was kidnaped.

"And perhaps you can teach me to play."

"I'd love to Ms. Alavda."

A/N: like most of my other stories, I had writers block with this one too. But I'll keep trying to update often. R&R please.


	4. A chance in apperance

A/N: I don't on angelic layer

A few days had passed and Misaki didn't think twice about living with her Father. She enjoyed it, she enjoyed living with him, she enjoyed spending time with Alavda. But there was a few things she didn't understand. Like, why she was told not to cut her hair anymore, and why she had to eat more, or why she hat to let Alavda dye her hair black.

"Hold still Misaki." her father said holding her left eye open.

"What are you about to do?" she asked, and as if on cue, he places a green contact on her eyeball.

------------------------

Alavda walked into the house and was greeted with a scream. She dropped her bag and followed it to the bathroom where Misaki had both hands clamped over her left eye and was crying. "What happened?" she asked and walked over to Misaki.

"I was trying to put color contacts in her eyes." Kisho said and looked at his daughter.

Alavda walked over to her and held her. "Open your eyes _cheri_." She told Misaki. Opened her eyes and let Alavda remove the green Contact.

"It hurt." Misaki said softly.

"I know, I know." Alavda said stroking Misaki's now soot black hair. "You don't have to wear them. Not at all."

Kisho shook his head. Alavda was starting to baby Misaki a little too much. _Little baby my ass. _He thought. _She needs to toughen up._

Alavda sighed. Sometimes Kisho could be too hard on Misaki. He forgot she was only twelve.

_Tough love my ass. _She thought. _He needs to back off._

--------------------------------

"...And in other news," Shoko said speaking into her microphone. "A twelve year old girl has been abducted."

Shuko almost cried as Misaki's Picture appeared on the screen next to her sisters head.

"Misaki Suzuhara was last seen by her friends, leaving school, and is believed to have been abducted by her father. If you have any information about this missing child please contact the Tokyo Police Department."

------------------------------------

Hatoko sat in front of the tv, crying. "Please Come Home Misaki." She cried and curled up in a ball on the couch. "I miss you, and Suzuka misses Hikaru."

Hatoko felt herself being lifted. "Suzuhara will be home soon." her brother said. "I promise." she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

---------------------------------

3 months Later:

Misaki spun around in her mirror and looked at her new reflection. Her hair was longer and reached her chin now, it was also dyed black.

She was still short but wasn't as thin as she used to be. She used to cry when she was told to eat more than she was used to, but soon got used to it, and until she did, Alavda threw put her extra food.

Instead of the childish clothes she used to wear, she wore the outfits she had seen in magazine in Alavda's room. She didn't feel comfortable accepting the expensive clothes, but her father and Stepmother insisted she wore them.

Her uniform was long gone. She had caught her father burning it and everything else she brought with her, everything but her small photo album and Hikaru. That was all he let her keep.

"Alavda?" Misaki asked as Alavda tucked her into bed. "What was wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Alavda asked her.

"Why did daddy want me to change so much? Did he not like the way I looked?"

"That's not it. It was so if someone come looking for you, you wont get taken away."

"Looking for me?" she asked sitting up. "Why would they come looking for me?...Does my mom know where I am?"

Alavda didn't answer. "This whole thing...it was...I'm not supposed to be here am I?"

A/N: She catches on quickly huh? R&R please


	5. Locked Door

A/N: I don't on angelic layer and I'm sorry for not updating in a while.

Misaki lay in bed confused, Alavda didn't answer her question, and she just left the room, closed the door and locked it. She knew something was wrong, but didn't want to believe it. Her father would never hurt her…right?

She tried to sleep and not worry about it. She closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep and dreamt of something she didn't remember.

------------------------

Misaki's dream:

Misaki was 4 again and running through the house where she used to live with her parents, she looked for her mother and all she heard was yelling, her mother and father.

They never stopped fighting. They couldn't stand each other. She ran towards the noise, but the house was so big and she was so small, she got lost often. She heard the noise of the familiar arguing coming from the kitchen, she ran as fast as her tiny legs would carry her.

"Who said you could take Misaki out of the house?" she heard her father yelling.

"Excuse me!" Shuko yelled. "I don't need permission to take my child anywhere!"

Misaki peeked into the kitchen just as her father slapped her mother, she was sent across the room, slamming her back so hard against the counter, the cabinets rattled. 

"Mommy!" Misaki yelled and ran in, standing in front of her mother defensively. Alls she saw was her fathers' hands and felt her head hit the wall. Before everything got black, she heard her mother screaming. 

End Dream:

-----------------------------

Misaki shot up in bed. Was that a dream, or a suppressed memory? She did remember getting stitches in her head when she was little, but she didn't remember what for. Could her father have really beaten her and her mother?

-----------------------------

In Tokyo:

Shuko was panicking. They had to find Misaki before it was too late. Kisho wouldn't hesitate to kill someone who irritated him. He had already proven that when he put a 10 month old Misaki in the hospital because she cried at night.

She didn't care what happened to her when she was living with him. Nothing was as painful as watching Misaki cry, looking at her bruised little face, hiding the marks on her tiny body. 

Nothing was as bad as not being able to protect her child.

At least he always felt bad for hurting Misaki, but that never excused what he did. A little girl should never be afraid of her father.

---------------------------------

In France: 

She started to remember bits and pieces of things over the next few days, and every night, since she asked Alavda that fateful question she was locked in her room, and every night she remembered more.

What she remembered most was the restraining orders, the moving so much to get away from him. The night her mother took her and ran. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was in danger. She was afraid. 

A/N: Now you know why Shuko was so afraid. R&R Please.


	6. The Nosey Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.

Misaki waited until Kisho and Alavda were asleep. She had to be very quiet. She knew there was no going out her bedroom door. It was locked tight.

She reached under her bed and took out all the bed sheets she had been hiding she tied them tightly together. She had a few clothes and money she had been slowly and carefully stealing. When and if her father noticed missing money, she would always point out that he did buy too much food.

Hikaru was tucked safely into the bag with her photo album. She got dressed and threw the sheet rope out the window, securing one end tightly to her bed.

She climbed down slowly and quietly, trying not to wake her father and step-mother.

"Climbing down Rapunzel's extensions?" Misaki heard a voice say; she screamed and fell a small distance, hitting the ground beneath her.

Misaki looked up and into the eyes of her stepmother. "How did you find out?" she sighed.

"Well," Alavda said helping her up and dusting her off. "You're not a very good thief _cheri._" She led Misaki into the house, but she started to scream and try to pull away. "Hush!" she scolded, placing a hand over Misaki's mouth. "Do you want to wake your father?"

That quieted her. She stopped her fighting and went dead silent. Of course she didn't want to wake him up, no telling what he'd do if he caught her trying to run. In fact, she was happy Alavda found her instead of her father.

"I see I'll have to bolt your window now." Alavda sighed. "I was trying to trust you."

"I was trying to trust you too." Misaki said, "You don't look like a kidnapper, but looks can be deceiving."

Alavda knew that more than anyone, she didn't need to hear it from Misaki. _But she's right. _She thought and glanced at her wedding ring. _Looks are very deceiving. _

**In Japan:**

Shuko knew there was no use looking for her child in Japan, as she sat on her couch, she made a list of all the places Kisho would take her.

_America_

_Korea_

_England_

_France_

_Australia_

These were just a few places, she had to be more specific…would he really be so obvious as to take her to England or Korea or? The places she knew he had houses. She scratched those off the list and made a more specific one.

_America- Ohio, Tennessee, New York_

_France- Paris_

_Australia- _

She couldn't really think of anywhere in Australia he would take her. But her eyes wandered to Paris on her list…maybe that's where Misaki was.

_Time to tear Paris apart._ She thought and was also prepared to personally castrate her ex-husband. If he had put one make on Misaki, if one hair was out of place, even if she was perfectly fine, he was gonna get it, him and whoever helped him.

She took her list to the police the next day and promised them that if they didn't help her, they'd read about it in the newspaper. She wanted her and she wanted her right now and she made sure they understood that, they contacted the precinct in Paris and faxed a picture of Misaki there quickly.

The cop she talked to was a mother also, whose 7-year-old had gone missinf and turned up a year later, dead. She understood Shuko's worry and gave her no trouble. She understood the motherly instinct that made her know where Misaki would be. _Where was my instinct when my little girl was being kidnapped?_ She thought, hating herself.

"They'll have it up in within the week Ms. Suzuhara." That wasn't good enough for her, a lot could happen in a week, they could leave Paris in a week…Misaki could be dead in a week, she tried not to think about that and prayed that her daughter was safe, alive and un-bruised.

A week was too long. Misaki might not last until then. She called her sister and told her she was going on a trip; she would have to find her on her own.

**In France:**

Misaki watched as Alavda sealed her window shut and put a curtain over it. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No you're not," Misaki told her. "You're a wimp." She stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

Alavada watched her and shook her head; she tugged the sleeves of her dress down to hide the bruises on her arms. _You don't understand._ She thought. _The truth is…I don't have a choice either. _

Misaki left the house and walked down the street alone, her now jet black hair blowing in the wind. How was she going to get home? Would she even be able to survive until then? What would she do to escape this time and who could she even go to? She didn't speak a word of French. English, yes. French, no.

Misaki looked around; nothing was in English or Japanese. She was utterly and totally hopeless. She fought back tears as she walked.

She wanted to go home; she wanted to be with her mother, she wanted to make lunch for her friends, she even wanted to be nearly squeezed to death my Miss Shoko or put in a head lock by Tamayo. Damn…she was homesick. She wandered to the nearest park and sat down on the swings, she didn't move just sat there.

"Hello." She heard a girl say in Japanese. She looked up at the girl smiled at her. "Visiting?"

Misaki nodded. She hoped she was just visiting…she didn't want to stay much longer.

"Then why do you look so sad?" the girl asked. She reminded Misaki of Hatoko. "Paris is supposed to be a happy place, so why are you sad."

"I got into a fight with my step-mother." Which wasn't a total lie; she called Alavda a wimp then stormed out like a mad woman.

"Ugh," the girl said. "That's always messy, I fight with my step-mother too…can you make up with yours?"

"No," Misaki told her. "I'll never forgive her."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

Misaki looked at the girl, who was far too nosey. "Why did you come over here?"

She watched as the girl reached for her and touched her face. She turned red as the nosey girl bushed her fingers against her cheek then pulled them away. "When someone cries, it usually means they need someone to talk to." She said pushing her brown hair over her shoulder.

Misaki looked at the hand that was touching her face, it was wet, was she crying? She looked at the girl and asked another question. "How'd you know I spoke Japanese?"

"I didn't," the girl said. "It's the only language I speak, so I just took a chance."

"What would you have done if I didn't understand you?"

"Apologize and go back to my hotel I guess." She giggled. "So…what did your step-mother do that was so bad you can't forgive her?"

Misaki looked down; she hated her father and Alavda at the moment but wouldn't get them in trouble. "You wouldn't understand."

"I see…" the girl whispered, she looked sad for a moment before she grabbed Misaki's hand and started to run with her, she was surprisingly strong.

"Where are you taking me?!" Misaki demanded. After the trick her father played, she'd never trust anyone to take her anywhere.

"To get lunch." The girl answered. "I could hear your stomach growling before I sat on the swing."

Misaki turned red. She was hungry, and she didn't see any reason she couldn't eat with this nosey girl, she seemed friendly…a little too friendly, but her stomach wouldn't allow her to think of anything else but food. She smiled and ran alongside the nosey girl with the brown hair.

A/N: Go on, yell at me, I know it took forever, but better late than never. R&R please


End file.
